The Mages
by Caylis11292
Summary: Gatomon finds a new friend, Brujamon, who is the sister of Wizardmon. She and her partner don't know how to get into the digital world to find him, so Gatomon agrees to help them.
1. The way it all started

Well, my first chapter is finally finished. I know it's not much, but it's a start. If there are any mistakes that I may have overlooked, feel free to let me know about it. I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Disclamer:I do not own digimon, I only own Caylis and Brujamon.

**The Mages: Chapter 1, The way it all started**

It was the end of Kari's 16th birthday. Kari was exhausted and went to sleep right away. Gatomon was still lying awake though, she was tired, but she just could not get to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about someone.

_It was my fault that he's gone,_ she kept telling herself, _if I had just pushed Kari out of the way and taken the hit myself, he would still be here. _

She couldn't shut her mind off and fall asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about that day, when she lost her best friend. Gatomon climbed out of bed and snuck out the front door. She needed to be alone for a while, the fresh air helped a little.

Gatomon walked all the way to the park.

_I'll just climb up a tree and sit there for a while, maybe I will stop thinking about it._ She thought to herself. When suddenly, she heard voices. She panicked and ran behind a tree instead of climbing up it. She peeked behind it and saw a girl, and what looked like a digimon.

The digimon looked familiar. She realized that it might just be Wizardmon and she ran up to the two figures.

When she reached them, she knew it wasn't Wizardmon. Although this one still looked similar. A dark violet hat and cape instead of blue, and the rest was dark blue.

The digimon said, "Why, hello there! What are you doing out here? This place can get dangerous at night." By the voice, Gatomon could tell this one was a girl.

"Sorry," Gatomon replied, "I thought you were someone else."

The girl standing next to the digimon spoke, "You wouldn't happen to know how to get into the digital world would you? I am supposed to have two digimon you see, and the other one died before I knew him, so we think he might be in the digital world somewhere."

Gatomon's ears perked up. "Who might your other digimon be?" Gatomon said hopefully.

The digimon replied, "He is my brother, and if we don't find him, I will never be able to digivolve, for some reason, My owner, Caylis, has not been able to get me to digivolve, and we have two of those digieggs that you use to digivolve so we think that finding My brother, Wizardmon, will be the answer to that."

Gatomon's legs trembled under her. They were looking for him! She never knew he had a sister! At this thought, she said, "Did the Wizardmon that you are looking for get killed by Myotismon by any chance?"

The digimon looked sadly at the ground.

"Yes," she replied tearfully, "Only my brother died in the real world, all of the others died when he destroyed our village. He captured me, and my brother was the only one to escape, he wondered the desert for days, almost completely forgetting who he was. Then he ran into…"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at Gatomon, "you." She finished that last word with a gulp, she continued, "You were the one who was by his side when he died, you were the one who saved him in the desert, and my whole life I wanted to find you and thank you for all you have done and you were right here all along….your Gatomon."

"Yes," Gatomon replied, "What is your name?"

"Oh, right! How rude of me!" She said, "I am Brujamon, and this is my owner, Caylis."


	2. The Ruins

Ok, finally chapter two is up. Sorry it took so long, I don't get alot of time on the computer anymore from the mounds of homework I get. R&R.

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon, Caylis and Brujamon are the only characters I own.

* * *

**The Mages: Chapter 2, The Ruins**

Caylis and Brujamon folowed Gatomon back to her apartment. They waited outside the door while Gatomon went to wake up Kari. She ran into the bedroom and shook Kari awake.

"Gatomon, it's 12:30 in the morning, what is it?" Kari said, unpleased to be awaken so early. Gatomon explained her situation to Kari, and she told Kari that she wanted her to go to the digiworld with them.

"How can you be sure that Wizardmon is alive?" Kari asked Gatomon.

"I'm not, but they seem to be. It's worth a shot isn't it?" Gatomon replied.

Kari streched, and said, "Well...lets give it a try then, let them in and show them where the computer room is and I'll grab my digivice and meet you there in a minute." Gatomon nodded and ran back to the door.

Kari found her digivice and went to the computer room. They all made their introductions, and got to work. Kari opened the portal and the last thing they knew, they where on desert sand.

"Where are we?" Caylis asked, looking at her surroundings.

"We have a little walk ahead of us." Brujamon replied.

"Well, I sort of figured that part out, but where are we?" Kari said.

"A part of the desert where my brother walked when he escaped the city." Brujamon said.

"So, are we going back to the ruined city?" Gatomon asked. Brujamon nodded.

"How do you know he's there?" Gatomon said again.

"I just have this feeling, I think all the non-evil digimon that die in the real world, end up where they grew up. It also takes longer for them to be a digiegg again I think, so they end up as loose data wondering around for a while...sort of like ghosts." Brujamon replied.

Gatomon shivered, remembering that day at the tv station when she saw Wizardmon as some sort of ghost.

"So, are we folowing you? I mean...you do know the way, right?" Kari asked Brujamon.

"Of corse," Brujamon replied, "let's go."

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

* * *

"We've been walking for an hour, are we lost?" Caylis asked. 

"No, we're almost there." Brujamon replied.

"How can you tell? There is nothing in view, not to mention we don't have a map." Kari said.

"Trust me." Is all Brujamon said as the reply.

They walked for about another half an hour, and they began to see something in the horizon. It looked sort of like the...

"...the ruined city." Gatomon said under her breath.

"Now you can see it!" Brujamon exclaimed.

"Way to go Brujamon! Last one there is a rotton egg!" Caylis said, jumping up and down.

"How can you have any energy left? We've been walking for an hour and a half in the desert."

"I don't know...I guess it was all the sugar I ate before we left." Caylis replied, half laughing.

"That explains it, we'll feel better after some water, here guys" Brujamon said, giving some water to Kari and Gatomon.

"Ok, so do you guys want to run now?" Caylis asked, ready to go.

Kari, Gatomon, and Brujamon nodded.

They took off, Caylis up in front. By the time they reached the ruins, Kari, Gatomon, and Brujamon fell exhausted.

* * *

How was it? Read&Review, if anything looks wrong about this chapter, please let me know. Also, when you review, see if you can give me some ideas, I'm out for the moment. Thanks! I hope chapter 3 is up soon! 


End file.
